One-way image transmission through an aberrating medium is an application problem as well as an interesting research topic. Many researchers have proposed solutions to this problem. While some solutions relied on either phase conjugate or opto-electronic means, other solutions used a hybrid of optical and electronic technologies. All of these existing techniques rely on correcting the distorted information by the exact phase of the distortion. The choice of spatial light modulators for these techniques is limited to the few available continuous phase devices. On the other hand, phase conjugate techniques suffer from reduced spatial resolution due to the crystal thickness and non-paraxial geometry.
We therefore propose and demonstrate a new analogue feedback SLM technique which eases the requirement of exact phase correction and avoids the use of holographic phase conjugate material. In this technique, we use any of several codings of the phase correction instead of using the exact phase correction. This approach enables us to utilize all of the readily available spatial light modulators for compensators. In addition, we use the interference pattern of a probe beam of orthogonal polarization to directly code the correction, enabling the use of the improving spatial resolutions of current imaging technology. Since we do not use the exact phase information of the distortion function, our results are accompanied with some degree of additive noise. The additive noise in the recovered image depends on the specific implementation and coding of the phase restoration technique.